


En el Final

by fireangel76



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Heavy Angst, Loki (Marvel) Dies, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireangel76/pseuds/fireangel76
Summary: Después de ver a Infinity Wart y que mi corazón se rompiera por completo, me di cuenta de que podría haber manejado la muerte de Loki si hubiera estado mejor escrita, así que escribí mi propia alternativa. No habrá un final feliz, sino una muerte gloriosa la cual nos fue negada. Lean bajo su propio riesgo.





	En el Final

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In The End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822432) by [fireangel76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireangel76/pseuds/fireangel76). 



-Este es la nave de refugiados El Asgardiano   
Estamos bajo asalto. Repito, estamos bajo asalto.   
Los alienígenas están muertos, destripados ...   
Solicitamos ayuda de cualquier embarcación cercana ...   
Nuestra tripulación está formado por familias asgardianas, tenemos muy pocos soldados aquí.   
Esto no es una nave de guerra, repito, esta no es una nave de guerra. - 

-Escúchenme ... y regocíjense. Tuvieron el privilegio de ser salvados por el Gran Titán. 

Puedes pensar que esto es sufrimiento ... No. Es la salvación Las escalas universales se inclinaron hacia el equilibrio debido a su sacrificio- El alto alienígena predicó mientras recorría el campo de batalla, restos de la batalla, así como cuerpos de asgardianos muertos o moribundos cubrían el suelo. "Sonrían porque incluso en la muerte se han convertido en Hijos de Thanos".   
Solo cuando su presentación termino, el Titán Loco se acercó a la vez que arrastraba el cuerpo del otrora invencible Thor. 

-Sé lo que es perder. Sentir tan desesperadamente que tienes razón, pero aun así fracasar. Como un rayo convierte las piernas en gelatina. Te pregunto ¿para qué? Témele, huye de él ... El destino llega de todos modos. Y ahora, está aquí. O debería decir ... que yo estoy aquí. -

-Hablas demasiado. - le dijo Thor despectivamente; incluso derrotado se negaba a romperse. 

-El Tesseracto. - Thanos le exigió a Loki mientras ignoraba el comentario de Thor. -O, la cabeza de tu hermano. ¿Supongo que tienes una preferencia? -  
Loki fingió desdén mientras respondía "Ah, sí ... Mátalo". 

Thanos estaba esperando tal respuesta y sin ningún retraso coloco la piedra del infinito que ya estaba en su guantelete contra la cabeza de Thor extrayendo dolorosos gritos del Dios caído. 

El sonido de los gritos de su hermano atravesó el corazón de Loki disolviendo su fachada en un gesto ansioso mientras gritaba apresuradamente - ¡Está bien, detente! - No podía dejar que Thor muriera. 

-No tenemos el Tesseracto. - Thor intervino casi burlonamente pensando que las demandas de Thanos eran inútiles. -Fue destruido en Asgard. - 

Disgustado con la verdad, Loki bajó la vista -En realidad ... no fue así. Pero voy a necesitar algo más que la cabeza de Thor para entregártelo. - Levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la del Titán. 

\- ¿Te atreves a tratar de negociar conmigo? - Preguntó Thanos casi entretenido por la insolencia de Loki. "-Puedo aplastar tanto tu cráneo como el de tu hermano en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. -

-Pero entonces no obtendrías el Tesseracto, ¿cierto? - Loki se burló; hasta que hubiera entregado el Tesseracto Thanos no lo mataría, no hasta ese momento. 

-Y dime, ¿exactamente qué es lo que quieres ahora? ¿No me digas que aún estás buscando un trono en cuál sentarte? - Le preguntó Thanos en el mismo tono burlón. 

-No- Le dijo Loki simplemente cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio a Hulk y a Valquiria; estaban listos para saltar en su ayuda. Furtivamente, fijo sus ojos en los de ella y asintiendo negativamente con la cabeza, continuó. -Quiero que dejes que lo que queda de mi gente viva. Déjelos abordar las cápsulas de escape y que escapen lo más lejos que puedan de tu ... salvación. - 

-Mmm- Thanos exclamo mientras consideraba la propuesta de Loki. -Entonces, ¿ese es tu precio? - No podían quedar muchos Asgardianos vivos en el barco de todos modos; además, no importaría lo lejos que corrieran una vez que tuviera todas las piedras. 

-Sí. - Loki afirmo rezando para que Valquiria captara sus verdaderas intenciones. -Págalo y te entregaré el Tesseracto. A diferencia de mi hermano, yo sé cuándo una batalla está perdida. Estoy bastante seguro de que la Tierra será la próxima arena; deja que los terrícolas lidien contigo ahora ". 

-Realmente eres el peor, hermano. - Thor le reprochó sin sorprenderse demasiado por su propuesta. Tal vez podría salvar cien vidas, ¿pero a qué precio?

-Ya sé lo que me espera. - Loki reconoció al tiempo que su mirada se encontraba con la de Heimdall por un breve instante. "Te lo aseguro, hermano. El sol volverá a brillar sobre nosotros ". Loki supo mientras decía las palabras que esa era una promesa que rompería a menos que ocurriera algún tipo de milagro. 

Thanos lo sabía también. -Tu optimismo está fuera de lugar, Asgardiano. - Él no perdonaba el fracaso y Loki le había fallado miserablemente. 

\- ¿Tenemos un trato o no? - Demandó saber Loki mientras ignoraba los comentarios de todos y a la vez miraba hacía la posición de Valquiria y Hulk. 

"Lo tenemos Asgardiano". Thanos estuvo de acuerdo. "Entrega el Tesseracto primero y tu gente vivirá". 

Loki asintió afirmativamente mientras convocaba al Tesseracto. ¿Estarían en ese desastre si él no lo hubiera tomado? Jamás lo sabría. Mientras agarraba el Tesseracto en su mano, añadió: -Bueno, para empezar, no soy Asgardiano. Y por otro ... - Loki le informó con ironía - ... tenemos un Hulk. – Al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba estas palabras, Hulk embistió contra Thanos. 

-Dejen que se divierta. - El alienígena alto ordenó a sus secuaces. 

-Pensé que te había dicho que no esperaras por nosotros. - Loki apresuradamente le reprochó a Valquiria al tiempo que llegaba a su lado. 

-De nada. - Replicó Valquiria. -Ya llevamos a todos los que pudimos encontrar a las cápsulas de escape y estábamos esperando el momento adecuado para irnos. Ahora solo explícame ... ¿qué demonios estabas haciendo con el Tesseracto? "Ella lo regañó mientras miraba el cubo en sus manos. 

Un fuerte ruido los hizo mirar hacia Thanos y Hulk; el monstruo verde estaba perdiendo. 

-No tenemos tiempo para esto. Lanza las capsulas de escape y dile a Thor que ... - vaciló; ¿Qué podría decirle? -Solo dile que realmente lo intenté. -

Hulk ya estaba inconsciente en el piso cuando inesperadamente Loki corrió hacia Thanos Tesseracto en mano. En un esfuerzo desesperado reunió toda su magia para activarlo, transportándose a sí mismo, a Thanos y una buena cantidad de cuerpos y escombros a través de un portal dejando a Valquiria y a un maniatado Thor a lidiar con los secuaces del Titán. 

\- ¡Loki! - Thor gritó angustiado el nombre de su hermano una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. 

\- ¡Váyanse ahora! - Valquiria le gritó a alguien por el intercomunicador y rápidamente ayudó a Thor a soltarse antes de saltar furiosamente a la batalla. Thor estaba a punto de seguirla cuando una voz familiar lo detuvo. - ¡Thor! -

\- ¡Heimdall! - Thor se arrodilló junto a su amigo herido. -Heimdall, ¿estás bien? - Sin esperar una respuesta, agregó. - ¿Viste lo que hizo Loki? ¿Puedes traerlo de regreso o llevarme con él? - Preguntó mientras respiraba entrecortadamente luchando por contener la miríada de emociones que atravesaba su cabeza. Loki era toda la familia que le quedaba. 

\- ¡Thor! - Heimdall interrumpió su desesperada súplica. "No desperdicies el sacrificio de tu hermano. - Thor no pudo mirar a Heimdall a los ojos cuando este le dijo. -Escuchaste a Loki; La Tierra será el próximo campo de batalla. Tienes que evitar que Thanos recoja todas las piedras o todo se perderá. Si me quedan fuerzas, debo llevarte a ti y a Hulk de vuelta a la Tierra. -

Thor asintió con la cabeza negativamente, angustiado. No quería oír eso incluso si sabía que Heimdall tenía razón. 

-No es rival para Thanos. - Thor admitió devastado; incluso él había sido derrotado por el Titán Loco. 

Con la misma violencia que habían desaparecido, el Tesseracto los había reaparecido en un planeta desierto, Svartalfheim. Había sido el primer planeta deshabitado que vino a la mente de Loki. 

Loki cayó pesadamente en el polvoriento suelo rodando fuera del alcance de Thanos cuando perdió su agarre sobre el Tesseracto. Aunque eso ya no importaba, no tendría la fuerza para usarlo de nuevo hasta dentro de un par de horas. 

Además de Thanos y él mismo, una considerable cantidad de escombros fue traída por la violenta apertura del portal entre los escombros que fueron esparcidos había algunos cuerpos Asgardianos sin vida o agonizantes que habían sido atrapados por la fuerza del portal. 

Mientras Loki se ponía en pie lo más rápido que podía, notó brevemente la aterrorizada mirada de una doncella Asgardiana moribunda empapada en su propia sangre que luchaba todavía por aire a pesar de encontrase demasiado herida para levantarse. No había nada que él pudiera hacer por ella, pero aun así trató de alentarla con una sonrisa que terminó en mueca torcida y nerviosa. 

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Thanos quien se le acercó lentamente. Loki no era ninguna amenaza para él y ambos lo sabían. -Me estoy cansando de tus juegos Asgardiano. ¿Qué esperabas lograr trayéndome aquí? Ya sabes que no puedes ganar. - 

Loki retrocedió mientras materializaba un par de dagas, no serían de mucha utilidad contra Thanos; sin embargo, necesitaba detenerlo todo lo que pudiera para darle una oportunidad al resto. -Estoy muy consciente de eso. – Acepto asintiendo sombríamente. -Dejaré tu derrota en manos de héroes. - 

Thanos rio divertido. - ¿Realmente crees que puedes lograr algo demorándome? ¿No aprendiste nada al disfrutar de mi hospitalidad? -

-Yo no diría que la tortura es hospitalaria. - Loki gruño apretando su mandíbula enfurecido por recuerdos que deseaba olvidar. -Pero aprendí lo suficiente como para saber que no puedo escapar de ti. Además ... estoy cansado de correr ". Dicho esto, conjuró una docena de clones que rodearon a Thanos. 

\- ¿Todo esto por tu recién descubierto y equivocado amor tu hermano? - Preguntó Thanos observando a los clones que lo rodeaban. 

-Él te derrotará al final-. Loki aseguro firmemente. 

-No, no lo hará- Thanos se burló de él. -Pero disfrutaré arrojar tu cuerpo destrozado a sus pies antes de aplastar su cráneo bajo mi bota. -Thanos sonrió perversamente antes de levantar su guantelete usando la piedra de poder para desaparecer a los clones con una explosión que lanzo al verdadero Loki volando un par de metros hasta que el suelo detuvo su caída. Su ropa, armadura y piel había sido quemadas por el poder de la piedra. Thanos estaba jugando con él; podría haberlo matado con un solo golpe. 

-Debo decir que estoy decepcionado. - Thanos se burló de él. -Pensé que habías dicho que me iban a entretener. No eres digno de mi tiempo. - Caminó hacia Loki una vez más. 

Al escuchar tales palabras, la sangre de Loki hirvió, sentía un gran dolor no solo por haber sido alcanzado por el rayo de energía, sino también por el impacto; aun así, forzó su cuerpo lesionado a incorporarse. El dolor se reflejaba en su rostro tanto como la ira se retrataba en sus ojos; si él iba a morir, se negaba a irse gentilmente. 

Gruñó enfurecido apretando los puños mientras convocaba lo que quedaba de su magia, mientras gritaba con orgullo: "Soy Loki, Príncipe de Asgard ... hijo de Odín... ¡El legítimo rey de Jotunheim, Dios del Engaño ... y yo ... soy ... digno! - Con estas palabras soltó todas sus energías en un solo golpe telequinético que hizo retroceder a Thanos un par de pasos. 

Este último ataque solo enfureció al Titán Loco que de inmediato cargó contra Loki. - ¡Basta! - Gruñó mientras lanzaba el primer golpe contra Loki, quien logró evitarlo con éxito por solo un par de centímetros. Pero Thanos era más rápido de lo que parecía, y su segundo golpe le dio a Loki directamente en el pecho mientras el Titán Loco lo aplastaba contra el suelo. -Podría haberte dado una muerte misericordiosa si me hubieras dado el Tesseracto voluntariamente-. Le informó a Loki mientras colocaba su bota sobre su pecho herido inmovilizándolo. 

\- ¡No! - Fue el único pensamiento que resonó en la cabeza de la doncella mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos. Cuánto deseaba haber muerto antes de ver el espantoso espectáculo que se desarrollaba frente a ella. Con su mundo natal desaparecido y la mayoría de sus habitantes muertos, habían encontrado consuelo en la presencia de sus príncipes. Les habían dado esperanza en una situación desesperanzada. 

-Y Thor habría tenido el mismo final tarde o temprano. - Loki respondió entre tosidos y silbidos, la sangre ya inundaba sus pulmones debido a una cantidad desconocida de costillas rotas. -Al menos yo …-  
Fue interrumpido por su propio grito agonizante que llenó el aire al tiempo que Thanos bajaba todo su peso aplastando el pecho de Loki. Los gritos más escalofriantes que jamás pudieras imaginar resonaron en el planeta desierto, después el sonido de huesos siendo aplastados lo siguió y luego ... sólo el silencio. 

Silencio, nunca el sonido del silencio había sido tan horrible. Él lo había matado. El Príncipe había sobrevivido al Vacío, a los Elfos Oscuros, incluso a Hela y ahora Thanos lo había matado. -Ya no hay esperanza. - La doncella pensó a la vez que unas lágrimas aún más abundantes escapaban a sus ojos; retirando apesadumbradamente la mirada de la sangrienta escena, giró la cabeza mientras luchaba por contener un sollozo asustada por la posibilidad de que Thanos la escuchara mientras luchaba contra el impulso de vomitar; tan fuerte era el dolor que llenaba su alma. 

Thanos se puso en marcha nuevamente rompiendo el silencio; recuperó el Tesseracto de donde había caído y con su mano desnuda rompió el contenedor cúbico liberando la piedra del espacio desde du interior. Con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, colocó la piedra en su guantelete. 

\- ¡Thor! - El grito de Valquiria regresó a Thor de sus pensamientos. Dejando a Heimdall, Thor fue en su ayuda. 

\- ¡Me encargaré de esto, vete ahora! - Thor le ordenó. 

-Pero, Thor ...- protestó ella. 

-Lo que queda de nuestra gente necesitará que alguien los proteja. Tendrás que ser tú. Yo estoy ... - Thor le dijo. 

-De alguna manera comprometido-, reconoció Valquiria. -Ya estoy odiando esto, pero haré lo que me pides.-. Ella accedió derribando a otro enemigo antes de desaparecer en un corredor, 

-Heimdall, ¿estás seguro de que no puedes traer a Loki de vuelta antes de enviarnos a ...? -, Pregunto Thor aún esperanza cuando Heimdall lo interrumpió de golpe. 

-Es inútil-, reconoció Heimdall sombríamente al mismo tiempo que se abría un nuevo portal. A través del apareció Thanos arrastrando el maltratado cuerpo sin vida de Loki. 

-Tu hermano está muerto- Le informó a Thor mientras dejaba caer el cuerpo ensangrentado de Loki frente a él; Thor cayó de rodillas horrorizado sin poder creerlo. Con el corazón apesadumbrado, acunó el cuerpo deshecho de su hermano contra su pecho abrazando sus facciones ensangrentadas mientras lloraba en angustiada negación. -No, no, no. No ... Loki ... no.- 

Sin esperar más, Heimdall invocó lo último de su fuerza. "Antepasados ... Dejen que la magia oscura fluya a través de mí una última ... vez". Un rayo de energía sacó a Hulk de la nave y lo llevó a la Tierra. 

-Eso fue un error. - Thanos le dijo calmadamente a Heimdall mientras lo mataba en un movimiento simple. 

\- ¡No! ¡Vas a morir por eso! - Thor finalmente despertó de su dolor enojado por la nueva pérdida de su amigo a la vez que era encadenado una vez más.

-Mi humilde personaje ... se inclina ante tu grandeza. Ningún otro ser ha tenido nunca el poder, es más, la nobleza, para ejercer no solo una, sino dos Piedras Infinitas. El Universo está a tu alcance. - El líder de sus secuaces elogió a Thanos mientras se inclinaba ante él. 

-Hay dos Piedras más en la Tierra. Encuéntrenlas, mis Hijos, y tráiganmelas a Titán. - Thanos les ordenó. 

-No te fallaremos Padre. - El alienígena respondió. 

Mientras tanto, en Svartalfheim, una solitaria figura pasaba sus últimos momentos tejiendo febrilmente su última obra maestra. Ella había sido una conocida poetisa bajo el gobierno del falso Odín. Su cuerpo le estaba fallando, pero su espíritu se negaba a soltarse hasta que terminara su tarea. Con un suspiro mentalmente suplicó a los cielos cielo. "Querida madre de todo si puedes oírme, te lo ruego; por favor concédeme esta petición y canta a tu hijo este humilde elogio cuando se una a tu lado en Valhalla ". 

A continuación, una pequeña voz rota en medio susurro cantó su oración 

Deja que el universo se desvanezca   
El ocaso de la vida me importa poco   
Cuando una lanza despiadada atraviesa mi corazón   
Lloviendo aun en un cielo sin nubes   
Ruego a los cielos por un milagro 

Cuanto extraño ya la risa en sus ojos   
Su incorregible sonrisa traviesa   
Que me trae tanto gozo como miedo   
Oh, mi querido príncipe deja que este solo sea otro ingenioso engaño 

No me niegues la presencia de tu amada sombra   
Tortúrame con la ilusión sin esperanza de mirar en tus ojos   
Nunca estaré a tu lado, eso lo se   
Pero los niños tontos viven de esperanzas necias   
No me niegues el dolor de amarte sin esperanza 

Angel de la muerte te ruego, no te lleves a mi amor   
Serafin oscuro regrésame lo que no puedo tener   
No seas celoso traedor de paz   
Y regresa la joya de la anarquía   
Trae de regreso el caos y el renacimiento, deja que atormente mis días de nuevo  
.  
El silencio conquistó nuevamente el solitario planeta donde un verdadero héroe había encontrado su final.

**Author's Note:**

> PD: Realmente, realmente no puedo y no quiero creer que Loki haya muerto a pesar de lo que digan en Marvel. #JusticeForLoki #BringLokiBackAlive #Lokideservedbetter


End file.
